Beautiful
by gaytard6969
Summary: Alexander Lecter has always been on the heavier side. When he comes home from school one day and refuses to eat more than a bite or two of his dinner, daddy-Hannibal decides to do some investigating. Who has been bullying Hannibal's precious little angel! Teenage angst, tears and of course fluff ensues. Omegaverse, fluff, slash, hannigram and father/son fluffy time! Also on AO3!


So I'd like to begin by stating that no, Alex isn't severely obese. He's just a bit (10-15 lbs) overweight.

And am I the only person who likes the idea of an an omega with a little extra padding? Let me know. Man, there needs to be more omegaverse with plump omegas. :F

I have problems, I know.

That's about it... I hope it isn't too bad. I finished this at abut 1 in the morning while procrastinating against homework. Haha!

* * *

**Beautiful**

Hannibal raised a brow at his son, whose face was downcast as he poked his food around his plate. The psychiatrist could just _taste _the tension radiating off of the omega. Will noticed this too, and glanced worriedly at his husband. Hannibal cleared his throat. "Alexander, what's the matter? I was under the impression that you enjoyed filet mignon."

The boy merely shrugged and forcibly shoved a piece of sautéed broccoli into his mouth. "No, it's fine…"

Will pursed his lips. Alex _hated _broccoli! Why wasn't he grimacing? Spitting it out into his napkin? Whining in response to an exasperated Hannibal? Will set down his fork before asking, "Honey, are you alright?"

Hannibal's eyes narrowed just a fraction when in a single instant, he saw a hint of dejection flash across his son's eyes. The boy nodded and pushed himself away from the table, causing his chair to squeak across the dining room floor—something that Hannibal had told Alexander not to do time and time again. However, he just couldn't bring himself to scold the boy right then. Something was wrong. He could feel it in his bones.  
"May I be excused?" Alexander asked.

Yes, something was definitely wrong.

"Do you not want dessert, darling? I prepared tortes with buttercream icing."

Alexander looked as if he were contemplating for a moment before frowning and shaking his head. "No, I don't feel so well. I think I just need to go lie down…"

The alpha nodded, and Alex immediately scurried upstairs. As soon as he was out of sight, Will asked with a worried tone, "Do you think he's sick? Poor thing. He never skips dinner."

Hannibal hummed in agreement. "Will, why don't you tidy up? I'll go check on Alexander."

The omega nodded and began collecting plates while Hannibal scaled the stairs, stopping at the threshold of his son's door and knocking rapidly three times in a row before entering. The smell of adolescent omega was strong. It was a mixture of stale heat pheromones, menstruation, teenage angst and something distinctly _floral_. That last part still very much confused Hannibal, as he was sure that the scent did not come from any soaps or perfumes that his son used.

Alex was curled up on his bed with his reading glasses perched upon his button-like nose, and a book in his hands. The teen closed it and looked at his father with exasperation. "There's no point in knocking if you don't wait for a response and just barge in."

Hannibal arched his brows and entered the room, which was painted a soft yellow, closing the door behind him and replying, "Duly noted. I'll stop knocking, then." He smirked slightly when his son deadpanned at him. He breathed in the concentrated scent of his son once more. It was still as sweet as ever.

The omega rolled over onto his stomach and set his book on the nightstand to his right. "Did you want to tell me something?" He asked.

Hannibal nodded and sat on the edge of the mattress. "I know when there's something wrong with my sweet kitten." He stated, petting the boy's blond hair affectionately.

Alexander visibly gulped, shrugged unconvincingly and stated, "It's nothing. Really. It's stupid. Not worth moping over. I'll be fine. I mean I _am _fine…"

The alpha gave the boy a doubtful look. Alexander tended to ramble when something was amiss. Hannibal sighed and eyed the boy's T-shirt, which had ridden up over Alexander's pale hip. He gently pulled it down, internally marveling at just how soft the boy's skin was. "You're lying to me."

The omega stiffened and frowned. "No…"

"Yes." Hannibal countered, leaning over to meet Alex's gaze, which was partially hidden by a bunched up duvet. "You know you can't lie to your alpha."

Alex cursed alphas' noses. Omegas were practically open books to them! "I-it's nothing."

Hannibal stroked his son's side and replied, "Tell me what's wrong."

The omegan side of Alexander finally won out, and he sighed long and hard before curling up into a tighter ball and trying to figure out how to word his predicament. "Well…" He began, fingering a loose string on his duvet, "Someone said something to me today. At school." Hannibal waited expectantly for his son to elaborate. Alex swallowed nervously and continued, "About my weight…"

Hannibal felt every hair on his body bristle. He tried to stay calm and stoic, like a proper alpha, but the mere thought of some petulant little alpha-cub insulting his precious son nearly sent him into a blind rage, and he found himself performing a death grip on the duvet beneath his hand. Thankfully, Alexander didn't notice, and continued, "And I guess… I don't know. I took it too seriously. It's not a big deal…" Despite what he said, the fifteen year old's blue eyes began to glaze over with tears.

Hannibal cupped his son's cheek and asked, "What did they say, darling?"

"They didn't really say anything…" Alex sighed, willing the tears that were burning behind his eyes to cease. "But they… they oinked at me. During lunch." Despite the boy's best efforts, a single tear slid down his rosy cheek.

Hannibal swallowed hard, trying to keep his emotions under control. He leaned over and gently pulled his son into a sitting position. The alpha looked Alex in the eye and brushed the omega's soft bangs away from his teary eyes. "Who?"

Alex pursed his lips and looked down, staring into his lap and biting his tongue. He didn't want to rat anyone out—it would only exaggerate the problem, wouldn't it?

Hannibal scowled and took the boy's chin in hand, forcing the teen to look at him properly. "Alexander, I want you to tell me who it was. Now."

The omega's mouth opened, but he couldn't bring himself to form the right words. He tried a few times, however, the only sounds he could make were squeaks and whimpers, his mind growing fuzzy as his face grew hot and blood pounded in his ears, deafening him.

Hannibal almost began to speak more aggressively to his son, perhaps threatening to punish the boy, but quickly reconsidered his actions when the omega's breaths began to grow quicker and shallower. The boy's round face, which usually had a healthy flush of color—especially in his cheeks and nose—was paler than usual. The distinct scent of omegan distress bombarded Hannibal's senses, sending him into alpha-mode immediately, making him scoop the boy up into his arms without so much as a second thought. He nosed his son's neck, kissing it and emitting a low grumble from deep within his chest while doing so—a sound that was specifically reserved for mates and pups. It caused Alex's tensed shoulders to relax and his heart to stop pounding in his chest. They stayed like that for a few minutes—father and son, alpha and omega, until Alex had been so eased that he began to emit a purr himself, albeit quieter and higher-pitched.

Hannibal pulled back and caressed the boy's cheek, cupping it before asking once more, "Will you tell me who it was, please?" His own heart ached for his son, an ache he had never experienced before. A father's pain, the pain felt when he realizes that sometimes there's nothing he can do to prevent his child from being hurt.

It was torturous.

Alex stayed frustratingly quiet. "Darling," Hannibal began, "You cannot let others tease you that way. There must be consequences." The teenager blinked a few times, wavering. Hannibal continued, "Are there not consequences for you when you misbehave?" The teenager bit his bottom lip and nodded. "The same concept applies to everyone else," Hannibal reasoned, "And do you repeat your mistakes after being punished?" Alex shook his head. "That's right. If we do not stop this now, it will only get worse." Hannibal looked into his son's eyes. "Do you understand?"

The omega paused, but nodded nonetheless. "Yes." He answered in a strained voice. "I understand." He looked down into his lap once more and began to fiddle with his fingers nervously. "It was Eden. Eden DuPont. He started it."

Hannibal nodded, slightly surprised. He assumed an alpha would have been the culprit.

However, Alex's answer was believable. He had heard a lot about Eden DuPont through the grapevine—apparently, the boy was an omega with a promiscuous streak. His parents were often away on business and his attitude was one in need of improvement. Eden often caused trouble for his teachers, Hannibal had learned whilst conversing with some of the other parents at an open house held at the school earlier that year.

Well, Eden had gone one step too far. After this was over, the boy would learn to choose his words very carefully. Hannibal would be sure to chat with the boy's father first thing tomorrow morning, as well as with the principle.

Hannibal planted a kiss on Alex's cheek. "You did the right thing. You'll see. Eden won't be causing you anymore trouble from this point on, alright?"

Alex had his reservations, but nodded anyway. His daddy always took care of things when they went wrong—really, what would he have to worry about? He reasoned with himself a bit more and found his anxiety beginning to lift. He offered the alpha a small smile and leaned forward to hug him, feeling as safe as ever when his embrace was instantly returned tenfold.

"That's my boy." Hannibal smiled. "My beautiful boy."

* * *

Leave a review, I always respond and love to talk to you guys! If you leave a prompt, I might be able to write it. (Schedule permitting.) So don't be afraid to ask. I'm thinking of writing a continuation where Alex gets his first boyfriend and jealous Hanni is not happy. (I have a thing for possessive Hannibal/men in general, if you haven't noticed...) Thoughts?


End file.
